Treasure Planet 2: The Legend of Captain Flint
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: Jim Hawkins searches for a fabled weapon and lost outpost with the strangest girl at the spacer academy as his guide. With her in his life, Jim is reunited with his old mentor and learns that not all treasure hunters are out for gold.
1. A Prologue with a New Legend

Treasure Planet 2: The Legend of Captain Flint

by SpelCastrMax

Okay, anyone who's ever read anything of mine before will know I'm very into secrets and exploring a character's past and those fun plot devices which I always end up using without realizing it. Even so, I'm rather proud of the new character in this to I've decided to post it. thanks for reading!

Note: Here's some trivia (I'll be putting a lot of that in here). Most of the new characters have names barrowed from Robert Louis Steveneson's other books and his life. There is a mention of the names Jekyll and Hyde (an obvious reference), Katherine de Mattos was who Stevenson dedicated The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to, and Lucy's last name is taken from the main character in the book Kidnapped not to mention that it was Stevenson's mother's maiden name. I know lots of useless stuff.

Chapter One: A Prologue with a New Legend

"And vanished without a trace. We all grew up with the stories of Captain Nathiel Flint and Treasure Planet, but a part of the legend that has never been elaborated is the part concerning Captain Flint's life. According to some sources, he had a backup stronghold that even his men did not know the location of. My research has lead me to believe..."

"That Captain Flint is just an old bedtime story," a warthog like young man in the front row of the classroom snickered.

Standing her ground at her place in front of the screen the professors protected the lessons onto, the nineteen year old human rolled her eyes. "It's not just a bedtime story."

The professor, a half-Canine with tentacles for arms, entered the conversation. "Indeed. Obviously some of you did not hear of the discovery several years ago. Captain Amelia Doppler, a Feline who graduated from this very academy, and her crew found Treasure Planet." The teacher nodded at the young woman to continue.

"Thank you, Professor Jekyll," she said with a sigh. After sticking out her tongue at the boy in the front row, she faced the other forty students (all different species and ages) and went on. "As I was saying, it's my theory that Captain Flint had a side business as you might say. What he earned from this other life he stored in the secret spot on another pla..."

Once again, she paused to due interruption. Jim Hawkins had walked and, without a thought, slammed the classroom door. He shrugged at her apologectically.

More determined than before to finish, the young woman only shook her head, cleared her throat and in a louder voice said, "Captain Flint stored a private treasure of goods and we..."

Professor Jekyll rose from his desk. "I"m sorry, but it's time to go. Ms. Balfour, why don't you finish up tomorrow."

She nodded politely, but grumbled as she went to her own desk in order to collect her books. The rest of the class quickly herded from the room, a group of them pausing to tell "Ms. Balfour" that would see her at lunch.

Jim attempted to move away from the exit as they all rushed out. He overheard two boys mutter, "She's so wierd."

The young man paid no attention and went to the teacher's desk with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his uniform. "You wanted to see me, Professor." He was handsome and clean cut like all the other future spacers at the interstellar academy. However, Jim had a certain air about him that the young woman could point out just by watching his movements. He had an unarrogant sense of self confidence and didn't care what anyone thought of him.

"Miss Balfour, please come here for a moment." She did as she was told. Proffessor Jekyll waved a tentacle between the two students. "Mr. James Hawkins, I would like you to meet Ms. Luchia Balfour."

Jim shook her hand. "Hi there."

With her eyes widening a little, all she said was, "You saw Billy Bones die." Coming to her senses an instant later, Luchia glowed pink. "I mean...nice to meet you."

Wrapping a tentacle around each student, the professor explained why he was arranging this introduction. "Proffesor Hyde was telling me about your struggles in his subject, Miss Balfour. Well, he and I were thinking that if Mr. Hawkins could tutor you, you could let him in on your independent project. He needs some extra cericular activities."

Simutaneously, the two began to list the reasons why they'd be too busy for tutoring or extra work. However, one sentence from Jekyll issued their surrender, "I suppose if niether of you are concerned about your futures, then..."

Letting out a deep breath, Jim reluctantly turned to Luchia, "I guess we're partners."

"I guess so," she replied mimicking his unhappy expression, "Let's get started. Off to the docks." She swept up her books and started into the hallway.

Jim chased after her. "Docks? That's right! Hyde is the flight instructor."

"How could you forget? He's the meaniest teacher here!"

Jim explained, "I'm exempt from that class. I have been ever since my second term."

Luchia let out a loud groan. "Oh great! Now I'm even more embarressed and you haven't even seen my driving yet."

As they left the building and headed down the crowded campus paths towards the docks, Jim surveyed the young woman. She was near his age, maybe a year's difference at most, but with the way she wore her hair in one long braid made her seem younger. Her skin was a sandy brown color, most likely natural, not caused by the sun. She wasn't thin, but in no way overweight. She was somewhere in between, a healthy size for her frame. Like all the other female spacers she wore the school uniform - a short red jacket with slick blackk boots and trousers. Her eyes were dark, almost black. The only jewelry she had on was a red marble looking stone on top of a gold ring. Peeking out from her hair were her small, although oddly shaped ears, which drooped a little making Jim realize that she was not fully human.

"What's your independent project?" Jim tried to sound uninterested, but his curiosity was taking hold of him.

"I'll tell you later," she replied, "If we survive this flying lesson."

They wasted no time in signing out a sloop available to the students for practice. Jim couldn't help being eager to get the entire event over with since his mind was on something else...or to be more exact someone else. However, his date would have to wait.

Luchia sat by the controls as Jim seated himself on the starboard side. With a great deal of nervousness, she pushed a single button and the solar sail shot up. She jumped at the object's speed. Jim tried not to loose patience as she searched the controls for the second button.

"You have done this before, right?" he grumbled.

Luchia glared at him, but still hesitated before chosing another switch. "Is he still watching?" she hissed.

"Who?" Jim searched the docks for some shady character.

"Professor Hyde!"

Jim's eyes fell on the part squid professor who was moving back and forth along the dock on his dog-like paws. Jim laughed, "You're scared of a teacher."

Hyde came up to them. He was chuckling. "Hawkins. If you think you're going to teach that one, you'll be here all afternoon. She's hopeless."

Luchia was obviously not the kind to talk back to professors. She sat by and tried to ignore the verbal beating. Jim was less tolerate, but kept his temper. He moved into the seat next to the young woman and stated, "Actually sir, she's showing a good, clear head. She was just asking if I could show her how I usually handle cast offs so she could try it my way." As Proffessor Hyde opened his mouth to comment, Jim pressed three buttons. The jets roared and the long boat shot into the etherium.

Hawkins laughed as he manuevered the longboat away from the shocked Hyde. His laughter stopped when he saw the frown on his partners face. "Look, Luchia if you get in trouble for that tell me and I'll explain that it was all my fau..."

"My name is Lucy," she interrupted. A smile began to form on her face and in a second she had wrapped her arms around his neck in a half hug. Pulling away she matched his laugh with one of her own, "That was brilliant! I wish I could do things like that."

Surprised by her embrace, Jim coughed out the question, "Do you want to try flying now?"

"No, I'd rather learn by supervising for a little while," she replied, "Besides, I'm ready to tell you about my project now." There was a complete change in Lucy. It was as if Jim had stumbled over some secret code that relaxed her. "You know the story of Captain Flint right...what am I saying? Of course you know the story of Captain Flint! I mean, you're the guy who found out how he always got away, for Pete's sake! My new theory comes from these old documents that my father left for me..."

"Your father is gone?" Jim questioned in a quiet tone.

"Yes and no. My parents have been divorced since before I was born. And my birth father didn't exactly leave me these documents, becaue he doesn't even know I exist. My mother just took them from him. Same with this ring I'm wearing. It was Captain Flint's...well, in his family, anyway. My father was a Flint fanatic. I'm not sure where he is now. I have a step-father who raised me so I use his last name." Lucy paused and offered Jim a empathatic smile, "You don't have a father around, do you."

"What?"

"Sorry, it was the way you asked. Sort of gave it away."

"Hey I do alright," he casually responded, but Lucy didn't buy it. "Okay, let's just say that it doesn't bother me in the same way that it used to. But finish telling me about this theory of yours."

Lucy leaned in a little and lowered her voice, as if someone was was hiding out in space waiting to hear her secrets. "I'm sure that you've heard about how most pirates held trading posts and honorable businesses as a cover for their well...piracy. In more than one of these documents, I found mention of a trading post that dealt in priceless artifacts and an ancient weapon that was fabled to have destroyed entire worlds with the flip of a switch. In every one of these documents, they name the owner of the post as one Captain Nathaniel Flint."

"But Captain Flint was out plundering space," Jim argued, "When would he have gone to this trading post?"

"He was only there once every few months. I never said he ran the trading post, he just owned it. His wife was the proprietor That's whose ring this actually is." Lucy's eyes shined as she leaned against the side of the long boat. "My dad...my step-dad, I mean, he's a spacer on a merchant ship. He's promised that he's going to find me a captain to take me to the places talked about in those documents. Then, I'm going to find that trading post."

It was strange, but Lucy seemed to take another form as she casually sat there as if she had known him for years. Where Jim had originally thought her to be a ditz, she was acutally an intellegent detective. "So you're a treasure hunter," Jim smirked.

"No. I'm not a big one for money. I just love a good mystery." Glancing back at the docks, she asked, "Should we fly back now?"

He thought for a moment. Somewhere near the dorms, Katherine de Mattos was probably twisting her hair around one finger and tapping one foot impatiently. Still, Jim wasn't in a hurry. "But I haven't actually tutored you yet." Jim released the handles he had been steering with. "We better switch seats."

"You heard Professor Hyde. I'm hopeless...at this. He's wrong if he's saying I'm hopeless at anything else." She nervously set a hand on the controls while Jim tried not to laugh.

"You really are wierd, aren't you," he blurted out.

"And proud of it."

And that was how Jim Hawkins and Lucy Balfour became friends.


	2. Sailing Away

Treasure Planet 2: The Legend of Captain Flint

Note: Here's this chapter's trivia: Lloyd was the name of Robert Louis Stevenson's step-son who he wrote Treasure Island for. The character of Willy Kidd is supposed to be Captain William Kidd, the pirate who buried his treasure giving Stevenson the idea for his book.

Chapter Two: Sailing Away

It wasn't long before Jim Hawkins and Lucy Balfour were known for hanging out together. They were possibly the most unconventional pair in the entire academy. During classes they hung with the friends they always had and scheduales kept them only able to see one another for a brief moment in the late morning when Lucy would announce where they would meet later and Jim would nod nonchalantly. They weren't trying to hide the friendship, it was just that with graduation steadily approaching it was difficult to find time between the hours of books and proffessors.

After classes was different, full of research and flying practice. It was all they ever did, but all the while discussing Jim's latest failed date or Lucy's current bizzare train of thought.

One weekend, Jim left his room on the academy grounds early, racing his solar surfer up to the residental area of the city's local pier. He parked in front of a cozy house with no yard, just a stoop and planter boxes under the windows. When he knocked on the front door a small voice shouted, "She's not home, so go away!"

Jim sighed and called throught the keyhole, "It's just me, Lloyd."

The wooden barrier opened a crack and a ten year old boy stared out at him. "Oh! Hi, Jim!"

"What's going on?" Jim questioned as he was allowed inside. Through the beginning of their friendship, it took no time for him to realize that all of the Balfour family was a little strange.

Lloyd, Lucy's over-protective little half-brother, stated, "I'm trying to make sure Lucy's stalker can't find her. It's that guy - Willy - he's been stopping by almost everyday and I don't like him."

Lucy came down the stairs. "That's not your choice, Lloyd."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jim tried to keep the disapproval from his voice as he asked, "Willy Kidd?"

"Why not? We have all the same interests and he's not a bad guy," she pointed out.

Not able to hold it in Jim let out a disgusted noise. "C'mon, Lucy! He also treats you like you're five years old." Lloyd nodded in agreement, but Lucy only shook her head and laughed. She laughed a lot, even when it was something serious. Seeing that she wasn't willing to listen, Jim changed the subject. "You ready?"

"I can't be a part of any of your silly schemes today. I have to watch Lloyd."

"We aren't going anyplace. You can pratice driving right outside." Jim glanced down at her bare feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"In my room. That's generally where I keep all the things I belong to." She took a couple of jackets from the closet, handing one to her half-brother.

Jim started up the stairs. "Did you get enought sleep last night? You're talking backwards again."

"I know what I said and I'm sticking by it," she stubbornly replied and followed him up the steps.

"Right," Jim muttered, "Do you even know what the word normal means?"

"No. Do you?"

Lucy's was the first door in the short hallway. The bed and furniture were average. On high shelves sat old dolls and toy ships. The walls were covered in pictures and newspaper clipings all about pirates. On the ceiling hung a tattered black flag with the skull and solar rings symbol, a pirate's colors.

As Jim swept up a pair of shoes and handed them to her, commented, "Huh, a little obsessed, aren't you?"

Lucy laced up the boots and blushed. "I've heard pirate stories my whole life and I guess they stuck with me."

From many of the scraps of paper a familiar name stared a hole through Jim. "Most of this stuff is about John Silver."

"There's a true treasure hunter," the girl said humorously, "He'd sell his mother for Flint's trove. Pity it was destroyed."

With an amount of anger he had not shown for a long time, Jim snapped, "That's not true! Silver gave up the treasure to save my life!"

Lucy sobered, but her smile remained, "I guess some people do change."

They did not mention Silver again. Out in the pier, Lloyd sat patiently on the stoop of their home while Jim was steadying his solar surfer.

"Do you expect me to ride on that with you?" Lucy scoffed.

"Nope. I expect you to ride it by yourself. It'll be a great way for you to get a feel for steering," Jim told her as he pulled her over.

He strapped her left foot to the board as she nervously asked, "What if I crash it?"

Jim shrugged, "I'll just rebuild."

"You built this. Jim, that's amazing."

The young man smirked. "Yes...well...hold on to the sail there. You control your speed using the lever attached to the engine. The button behind your foot drops the sail so don't step on that." He noticed Lucy's knuckles paling as she squeezed the bar across the sail. "This is no big deal, Lucy. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not feaking out," she squeaked.

"Yes you are," Lloyd shouted from his perch on the steps.

A couple of more instructions later and Lucy was set off. The engine of the solar surfer sparked, rocketing foward giving the young woman little time to think about the crates she was hurtling towards. Her second try was not much better. The crates were replaced by a group of people that she barely swerved around in time. It was the third time that Lucy finally gained some confidnece. She kept her speed controlled and maneuvered around each obstacle the docks held.

Just as she really began to enjoy herself, yelling to Jim, "Third time is always lucky, isn't it", Lucy realized that there was one thing he had never told her about. "Jim! How do I stop!"

Lloyd hopped up, flayling his arms around. "What do we do? What do we do!"

Jim just rolled his eyes. He steeped into the path of the runaway vehicle, jumping on as it passed. Lucy screamed when she felt the board tip for a second as Jim found his footing placing his hands on either side of hers. Before her shriek was done he had slowed them down, turned off the engine, and had parked the solar surfer back in front of the Balfour home.

Lucy twisted a little, trying to face the young man. "I didn't need you to do that. I bet I could have done if if you had just told me how."

Jim didn't want to fight with her. "I know, but you were obviously panicking. I wasn't sure if you would have paid attention."

"I meant if you had told me before I started panicing." Lucy sighed, releasing the bar and waiting patiently. She was trapped on the board between the sail and Jim. "Do you mind?"

Hawkins had yet to realize that he had her cornered. He was too busy rubbing his chin and wondering about something she had said. "What did you mean by third time's always lucky?"

Lucy felt her for braid to make sure it was in tact while she explained. "It's my mom's motto. She says number three is lucky because it wasn't until her third marriage that she finally had the life she wanted." She paused for a second, deciding if she should continue. "First time was to my father, second was to a man who had stolen something from her so she married him in an attempt to get it back, and the third was to my current dad. You know she used to re-monogram her handkerchiefs everytime she got married - F.S., F.R., and F.B. Too much work if you ask me."

"Daddy's home!" Lloyd announced as a cart pulled up being driven by thier handsome, mustached father. He was dressed in full uniform and had two guests in the cart with him. His left foot was wrapped in tight bandages and he leaned on a cane as he climbed down from the driver's seat.

Mr. Balfour rose an eyebrow at the scene before him. "James Hawkins?"

Jim generally liked Mr. Balfour. The two sometimes would hold short conversations on their own about all kinds of tips for spacers or advise on projects. With all the respect he had, Jim replied, "Yes, sir."

"Why are you holding my daughter captive on that vehicle?"

With a hop and cast down eyes, Jim was off the solar surfer. Lucy followed while her step-father turned back to the figures in the cart. "I told you we wouldn't have to stop by the school. Jim is here most of the time."

Going near to the carriage, Jim saw two familiar faces greet him. A Canine anxiously tripped out of the vehicle, just barely remembering to offer a hand to help his Feline wife from the carriage as well. "Jim! Isn't it exciting!"

"Nice to see you too," the young spacer muttered. Lucy walked up and nudged her friend. "What?" he said with a whine when she poked him with her elbow a second time.

Rolling her eyes, the young woman impatiently turned to the couple. "You must be Dr. and Captain Doppler. I'm Lucy Balfour. Jim's talked about you both so much. I guess it really is a small world. How do you know my father?"

"Our academy days," Captain Amelia Doppler replied, "Enough of the tea party chatter. We aren't here on a social call. What we propose is a voyage. The fact is that your step-father has been keeping us updated on your current research. He says that you may be close to knowing the location of this lost outpost."

Lucy's eyes shined a little. "Yes. If you come inside I can show you some charts Jim helped me map out." Dr. Doppler chased after Lucy, eager to see what she had come up with.

The captain hung back a little, waiting to talk with Jim. "How's Mom and the inn? The kids okay and everything?" he asked her as he did everytime he saw her or her doctor.

"Oh you know, same old." The cat-like woman smirked at Jim, "Miss Balfour is very pretty. Now, mind that I don't want her constantly distracting you on this voyage. I expect full participation from both of you..."

"Woah," Jim coughed, "I am not distracted by Lucy."

The girl in question glanced up from the folder she was handing off to the doctor. "Yeah. He says I'm wierd, unpredictable and a complete mystery, but I've nver heard him use the word distracting."

"Stop eavesdropping!" Jim snapped. Lucy just stuck her tongue out at him and went back to explaing her findings to Doppler.

It didn't take long until she had them convinced at which Dr. Doppler announced, "That settles it. Let's go! I think we could get a ship and a crew together in...oh about two weeks. Maybe less if you'll help us out, Balfour." Lucy's step-father nodded.

"What about our classes?" Lucy wanted to know. Jim wished she hadn't asked.

"We have already mentioned this to the academy. You will be tested when you return so you won't have to take anything over again," her step-father replied, "And it took some convincing, but your mother has agreed not to try and talk you out of this."

The mention of Lucy's mother always caught Jim's attention. He rarely saw the woman, even when she was home. From what he had seen, Jim noted that although Molly Balfour deeply cared for her family, there was a hardness to her that gave her strength, the exact opposite of the laughing Lucy.

"Aren't you coming?" Lucy pouted.

"You know I'm not going anywhere until this leg heals up." The glow in Lucy's eyes faltered, an expression her step-father immediately reckognized. "It'll be fine. It's about time you were on your own for a voyage. When was the last time you were on a ship without your mother or myself?"

In a hasty reply, Lucy rattled off the facts. "I was seven, Mom hadn't married you yet, and I was going to stay with my godfather. In case you had forgotten I told you all about that trip..."

"Yes, I remember you telling me." Mr. Balfour set a hand on his step-daughter's shoulder, "But that was a different time, Lucy. Are you going to give up something you've worked so hard for just because of a few nightmares?"

Two days later the teens were on a transport with the Dopplers, off to Jim's home planet of Montressor where a larger ship was preparing for them.


	3. Quick Decisions

Treasure Planet 2: The Legend of Captain Flint

Note: Here's this chapter's trivia:

Chapter Three: Quick Decisions

The Benbow Inn was not what Lucy Balfour had expected. From Jim's descriptions she thought it was just like every other inn in the universe, tiny and crowded with peeling paint and creaky stairs. However, this building was stately and comfortable at the same time. It took only a moment for the girl to fall in love with it.

Sarah Hawkins was waiting for them outside the building. Beside her was a copper robot, whose glowing eyes showed excelmation points at his happiness to see Jim. He restrained from saying anything until the lad had finished hugging his mother. Then the robot threw his arms into the air and exclaimed, "Oh, Jimmy! It's so good to see you!"

A pink blob floated out from behind Mrs. Hawkins and purred at the sight of Jim, licking his face happily. "Hey Morph!" The shapeshifter's nose picked up on the young woman standing slightly behind Jim. Morph flew over to her and without hesitation playfully flew around her head and finally nestled between her braid and the back of her neck.

Lucy giggled, "He's a bit of a flirt, isn't he."

"Morh was rescued by Silver and I think the old scalywag spoiled him," Jim explained.

"Oh. He was Silver's pet?" was all his friend said before changing the topic. Turning to Sarah, she said, "I think this is the part where Jim should introduce me to you, but I've noticed that he's easily distracted." She paused and added in the direction of the captain, "But not distracted by me, I should say."

Jim rolled his eyes and gruffly said, "Mom, this is Lucy. Lucy this is my mom."

Sarah Hawkins warmly shook Lucy's hand. "I swear that I taught him better manners than that," she apologetically told the guest.

Lucy gave Sarah Hawkins a dazzeling smile. "Oh, I'd believe it. It's probably my fault. I'm a horrible influence. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid I've taught your son how to hum the most annoying tune ever in creation. It really is aweful since he can never get the melody just right. Sorry about that."

"It's probably no worse than when he was little," Mrs. Hawkins confessed laughing, "He used to sing his favorite school song at the top of his lungs first thing in the morning until it woke up everyone in the inn. One morning, I came downstairs to find that he had painted his chest and face with jam. He was pretending to be a native of the Fridabignal planet and..."

"Mom! Mom! Stop!" Jim shouted. Lighting pushing his hand against Lucy's shoulder, he forced her into the building.

Lucy was giggling as he tried to keep a distance between her and his mother. "C'mon, Jim. I want to hear the rest of the story." His response was to steer her towards the stairs with a faster step. She continued, "You really shouldn't be embarressed. I used to do stuff like that too. When I was eight, I stole my mom's old clothes and ran down the street telling everyone I was a pirate queen. If they didn't call me the pirate queen I'd hit them with my toy sword."

"Lucy, you do that now," Jim grumbled.

"As usual, Jim Hawkins, you have completely missed the point," she sighed.

The robot chased after them up the steps. "I'm B.E.N." He announced it so completly out of the blue that Jim was half expecting Lucy to make a comment of some kind.

However, the girl was more patient with the bioelectronic navigator than she she was with most humans. As Jim continued to push her through the hallways, she called over her shoulder, "I'm Lucy. It's wonderful to meet you. I would shake hands with you but I think it would be difficult since Jim is between us."

B.E.N.'s eyebrow like radars spun. "Ooh, I like you already! You know, I actually knew Captain Flint, personally!"

"Really? Do you know anything about the trading post?" she asked him with interest.

"Um...well, no. Captain Flint only used me for trips to the planet. On his other voyages he took H.E.N.R.Y." B.E.N. made two fists and he glared at the space in front of him. "Dumb H.E.N.R.Y.! He was just a brown noser...and he didn't even have a nose!"

"Okay, B.E.N. He's gone now, so calms down," Jim cut in.

B.E.N. took a deep breath. "I'm okay. It's okay. Cause you know...I could have been Flint's really favorite. You know I was the one who he marooned on the planet!" He paused and laughed nervously. "Sorry. So...LucY, What do you think of my buddy here?" He smacked his metal hand on Jim's shoulder and the boy winced.

"Honestly, I'd like him better if he'd take his hand off my back." She glanced at the lad in question and promised, "I won't go running downstairs to talk to your mother, I swear."

His hand fell from her shirt. Turning to B.E.N., Jim asked, "What room is she in?"

"2B." His eyes flashed and he corrected himself, "Not 2B. That other spacer cadet is in there. She's in the room upstairs next to all of our rooms. Sarah didn't want her to feel pushed out."

Jim nodded and pointed to the next set of stairs. Lucy frowned, "I don't really want to stay in a room. I'd rather just sleep on a couch someplace or something."

Sensing her bizairre logic coming, Jim dared to ask, "Why's that?"

Lucy shifted the wieght of her sack on her left shoulder. "Because we're only staying here one night and if I have entire room to myself, I might get attatched to it. Then I'd miss it and want to come back here again."

"Who says you can't come back here again?" Jim questioned.

B.E.N. was a little shocked, "You don't want to come back and see me again!"

"Well, that's just it. When would I possibly come back here in the near future?" she explained, "After this voyage we graduate. From there you'll be on a voyage with the Doppler's or serving under some other great captain for trade and treasure. Meanwhile, I'll probably serving as a research assistant on voyages to planets like Frallie and Yortsih, which are on completely opposite routes. I'll be working so very far from here, I don't see how I could come back." She said every word without remorse or excitement, just stating what she believed were facts.

Jim had never really thought much on how after graduation they would probably rarely meet again. On that topic, she was certainly right. Instead of dwelling, he shook his head at her and replied, "There's no couches for you to sleep on, so you're going to have to deal, Lucy."

At that moment the door to room 2B opened and out stepped Willie Kidd. "I thought I heard you out here, Lucy. What are you worrying your little head about now?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit your brother?"

"A detour. He's meeting me here." Willie acknowledged Jim with forced cheer. "Hawkins, so this is the inn you grew up in, huh."

"More or less," Jim replied recalling how the original Benbow had burnt to the ground.

B.E.N. jumped into the conversation. "And how are you enjoying our fine establishment, sir?" The robot enjoyed playing host to the many guests of the inn and tavern.

"It's nice," was Willy's short response as his attention moved back to Lucy. He set a hand on her sack and offered, "I can carry that."

Keeping a hold on the bag, Lucy laughed, "Why?"

"Because it looks heavy," Willy replied. He had known her for much longer than Jim had and was used to her way of questioning everything.

Jim couldn't help glaring at his fellow classmate and the patronizing voice he used when addressing the young woman. Still, Hawkins kept his mouth shut, remaining civil.

"NO thank you," Lucy told Willy, "I wasn't silly enough to overpack...well, maybe I did overpack a bit, but it isn't heavy."

"You sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself." She nodded. Kidd was unsatisfied, but allowed the girl, lad, and robot to procede, promising to see them at supper.

"Can't wait," Jim grumbled under his breath.

When they were out of Kidd's hearing range, B.E.N. commented with a weepy tone, "I think he likes you, Lucy."

She sighed, "I've noticed. I'll think of a way to remedy that later."

"Why?" the bio-electronic navigator asked.

"I don't want to be tied down to anyone," she answered as if it were obvious, "There's too much I want to do and no time."

Jim rose an eyebrow at her. "You sure? That sounds lonely."

"But practical," was her quick response.

The robot stopped them all in front of a door beside Jim's mom's room. He didn't need a key to unlock the door, since Jim had programed all of the locks to open at B.E.N.'s command. Lucy was the first one in the room. She looked out the window at the docks.

Spinning back round in order to face the two males, she questioned, "Jim, do you think the inn will still be like this in ten years?"

"Never thought about it before."

B.E.N. began to calculate how the foundation would begin to sink and the little things that would need repairing with age.

After B.E.N. was finished, Lucy announced, "Leaky roof or not. I'll come back in ten years. No matter what I'm doing or where I'm living. Promise to be here to greet me, B.E.N.?"

He saluted her and promised. Mrs. Hawkins called for the robot's help, her frantic voice reaching them faintly. He exited with a quick, "Oh good! New customers!"

Jim watched Lucy with interest. "Why is it so important to you to come back?" he asked her.

Lucy sat down on the bed and looked up at him. As if it were obvious, she informed him, "So I have something to look foreward to."

Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets turning the words over in his head. "Let's go back downstairs. I bet Mom could use some more help."

The two headed back to the ground floor where the Doppler children were chasing eachother about, careful not to collide with tables or customers. Willy Kidd was sitting at a table with his newly arrived brother and called Lucy over to them. Jim tried to ignore the way Kidd explained something two times over as if Lucy was slow witted. He focused on a piece of paper he had found, writing on it, "Hold upstairs room 3F for Lucy Balfour" and wrote down the date of ten years from that day. Looking up from the book, he saw Willy Kidd walking away from his brother. Jim followed, deciding that it was time to have a couple of words with his classmate.


	4. Rocky Starts and Sleepy Finishes

Treasure Planet 2: The Legend of Captain Flint

Note: Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted any of this. Where does the time go? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! really appreciated!

Chapter Four: Rocky Starts and Sleepy Finishes

It was late evening and the inn rapidly filled with all manner of people, most were local regulars. Morph followed each of them around, keeping a watchful eye for anyone who was unfamiliar. Jim was listening to Captain Amelia talk about the plans for setting sail in the morning.

"James Hawkins!" Everyone heard the harsh whisper and turned to see Lucy standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest. Calmly and without emotion, she walked up to Jim and pulled him outside. "Excuse us."

She slammed the door of the inn behind them. "I hear you had a little talk with Willy earlier. How could you call someone something like that to their face?"

"You didn't want that guy always hanging around did you?" Jim defended, pointing behind him to the inn where the sulking Willy Kidd was seated at a table having his ego mended by his brother.

"No. But he's a good person. I didn't want to date him, but I did not want to loose his friendship. Now he thinks that I told you to say that stuff." Lucy paused, rubbing her hand over her eyes as if she were tired. It was rare that she was ever mad, but Jim had never seen her so angry espcially at him.

"Hey! He wouldn't have listened to you," Jim argued, "I know guys like that. He wouldn't have been happy until you were his girlfriend. I was trying to help." Jim's hands moved around, almost reaching out to the girl.

In a voice barely above whisper, Lucy stared down at Jim's shirt and replied, "I would have taken care of it in my own way." Meeting his blue eyes with a harsh look from her dark brown ones, she stated, "Maybe we shouldn't hang out together anymore. After this voyage, I really think that we should both go back to our own sides of the school."

"Look I was just trying to..."

"I just don't want to be friends with a bully," she told him firmly, then stepped passed him and back into the Benbow.

Jim tried to follow her, "Lucy I..." However, as she swung the door shut into his face, he changed his explanation to an angry, "Fine!"

Later that night, as Lucy was helping Sarah Hawkins clean the kitchen and prepare the guests beds, Jim took sanctuary on the roof. The new Benbow, although larger, had been built very simliar to the burnt out original. From the roof Jim kept his eye on the inn through the port hole like window at the top of the building. He watched as the young brunette fixed the scarf tied over her head and paused in her chores long enough to tickle the chin of one of the Doppler children, scolding him about being out of bed. The toddler giggled happily, then ran up the stairs.

B.E.N. climbed up onto the roof, the sound of his robtic joints tapping against the metal singles made a soft echo. "Jimmy. Jimmy. Jimmy," he sighed, "In the dog house, I see. Well, let me tell you something Jimmy..."

As a warning the young man said, "B.E.N." Jim tried to be kind and keep the annoyance from his tone, but his anger from the fight with Lucy still hung in his voice.

The robot's eyebrow-like antena slanted upward to give a pitying expression. Then, he tried to be twice as cheerful. "C'mon buddy! Just apologize and I'm sure everything will be fine."

Jim's face wrinkled in disgust. "Apologize! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Holding up his hands like a mock surrender, B.E.N. let out a nervous laugh, "No, of course you didn't. That was dumb of me, sorry. My bad." The pair sat in silence for a minute. "So...why did you call that guy all those...colorful names?"

Giving in with a heavy sigh, Jim barked, "Because I knew that if Lucy kept being nice to him he'd never leave her alone."

"What's wrong with that?" B.E.N. asked.

"She deserves better than Willy Kidd. He treats her like she's a little kid and that she'll break if she tries anything new," he replied, "Besides the only real reason she talks to him is because he gives her information on some pirate she used to study."

The bio-electronic navigator looked down at the wheels on his knees. "Hmmm, well I bet she can't stay mad at you forever."

Jim simply shrugged and turned his attention to the rising moon, trying to focus his mind on the coming voyage.

The next morning, the ride to the space station took practically no time. The supplies were already loaded on the R.L.S. Legancy and the completely non-pirate crew was on board. The Dopplers were also waiting on the ship, knowing that their children were in the more than capable hands of Sarah Hawkins.

"It was so nice to meet you, Mrs. Hawkins," Lucy said with complete sincerty as they prepared to leave the woman and the party of tiny children at the dock.

Sarah hugged the girl, an action that surprised Lucy. Still she smiled and hugged the woman back. Sarah then moved onto her son. Jim's arms went around his mother and without any pride or embaressment he allowed himself to be lost in a true hug. "I'll see you soon, Mom," he told her with a reassuring smile.

The two turned to board the ship with B.E.N. close behind. Morph flew about excitetly nuzzling his master. Jim turned to Lucy who was swallowing nervously, her knuckles turning white around the strap of her sack. "You okay?" he asked.

The girl, although caught offguard, still she remembered to give him a look - not a glare, but more of a whithered expression of wishfulness. She told him, "Excuse me." At that, she quickened her steps until she had practically run from him.

B.E.N.'s eyes zoomed in on the girl, then back out again to face Jim. "Maybe I was wrong about that whole not staying mad at you forever thing." Jim just rolled his eyes and continued up the plank.

The solar sails were set and the coarse of laid. They cast off so quickly, Jim started to wonder if Captain Doppler was scared that someone else would find the treasure before them. Lucy ran about, doing everything she was told and showing complete willingness to be of help to whomever needed it. Jim rarely saw her the entire day, even in the galley that evening he only had a glimpse of her as she ran in to collect a bowl of the cook's stew-like creation, then out again to finish whatever she had been working on.

Night fell when Jim had been called into the Captain and Doctor's cabin. They were sitting at the deck with some of Lucy's research. "Where's the libarian?" he asked gruffly when he noticed that he was the only one in the cabin with the married couple.

Dr. Doppler responded with, "She over extered herself; made herself sick. She went to her cabin to rest." A small storage room had been made into a little cabin for the young woman since, other than Amelia, she was the only female on the ship.

Jim snorted, "Meaning she didn't want to be in the same room with me."

"No, she really is sick," the doctor defended, "She v...well...it wasn't pretty. We'll leave it at that."

Captain Amelia put in, "I want you to keep in mind that we are on a voyage."

"Yes, ma'am," Jim replied knowing full well that he had to follow protocol from then on even if the Dopplers were an extended family to him and his mom.

Turning her attention to the charts in front of her, Captain Amelia continued, "Miss Balfour is a clever girl. With all of this research I'm sure that her theories will be well tested."

Jim smirked, "Just don't let her near the helm and we'll be fine."

Jim rolled over in his hammock trying to fall asleep. Despite his movement, Morph stayed quietly curled up and asleep in the bunk. He squinted to check the pocket watch his mom had given him for his last birthday. He could barely read the time, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed a form perched on an over turnned crate nearby. He opened his eyes wider. In a haze he almost thought the form was that was John Silver, lazily weaving a rope between thick fingers. However when his sight adjusted, Jim realized that this was a smaller figure with thin hands tightly intwing the bits of rope together.

Sitting up, but keeping his weight steady so as not to overturn his hammock, Jim groggily asked in a whisper just loud enough to be heard over the snoring spacers in the room, "Lucy? Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "No reason." He could see her eyes blinking as if she were about to cry.

Jim grunted as he analyzed her stiff movements. "You still mad at me?"

She shook her head. "Actually I forgave you about an hour later, but it was funny watching you be so upset."

"Great," Jim commented, then guessed, "Homesick?"

Lucy sniffed, but no tears came. "It's just...I...Anytime I've ever been on a ship without my family something bad happens and I guess...well...I'm just paranoid and you're the only person here I really know...I'm such a whimp."

Instead of responding, Jim kicked his feet upward, hitting the hammock over his head and watching the canvas material balloon back down. He climbed out of his own bed and leaned in close to Lucy so he could talk quietly without waking anyone. He could feel heat coming off of her skin from the remains of her fever. "I don't think you're a whimp, wierd but not a whimp. And I bet if you weren't sick right now you probably wouldn't think that either." Then, he motioned to the hammock above his own. "Stay here tonight if you feel so aweful."

"What will the captain say?"

"You can break one rule for once in your life, Lucy. Hide under the blanket. She'll never know and niether will the rest of these smelly..." Jim was interrupted by one of the spacers snorting, but the alien did not wake. Jim finished his sentence in a lower tone. "These fine gentlemen." He ended with a little smile.

The smile convinced her. Lucy pulled herself into the hammock. Half tempted to ask for Jim's help, she paused before boosting herself into the swinging bed.

He tossed a thin blanket up to her and settled back into his own hammock. The sound of her pulling the blanket over her head was followed by a muffled, "Hey, Jim?"

"I thought you were going to sleep," he hissed.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm talking to you at all," she told him, "Without Willy Kidd's help we may run into some very unsavory characters."

Jim had not reasoned a logical reason for her anger. Kidd had been helping her chart out the journey to avoid certain pirates. Not wanting to argue, he said, "Okay, what is it?"

"Did you actually think that I would ever think of Willy Kidd as anything other than a friend?" She said the words with a laugh. "You know I don't have time for stuff like dating anyway."

"I know. I just didn't like him hanging around. The guy is an annoying creep," Jim rationalized.

"You're telling me that you can survive living under the same roof as B.E.N., but one of your classmates who you rarely ever see annoys you so much that you don't even want me to hang around him."

Jim stared up at the hammock over him and sighed, "Yeah. I guess so."

Lucy was quiet for a second then responded, "Night Jim."


	5. First Impressions

Treasure Planet 2: The Legend of Captain Flint

Note: Here's this chapter's trivia:

Chapter Five:

"Jim! Jim wake up!" Jim forced his eyes open despite the sunlight shinning in from above deck. Dr. Doppler was standing over him with a frantic expression. "Jim! I can't find Lucy anywhere!" B.E.N. stood beside him, muttering incoherently.

At the sound of her name, Lucy woke up and leaned out of the hammock, rubbing her eyes. "Yes?" She saw the doctor and squeaked, "Oops!"

B.E.N. sighed, "She's alive!"

Before she could duck back under the blanket, Dr. Doppler took hold of her arm and eased her out of the bunk. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...I sleep walk sometimes," Lucy lied.

"You walked in your sleep across the deck, down the stairs, and then climbed into a hammock that just happened to be empty," he clarified.

"Pretty amazing, huh," she gave a nervous laugh. Jim just groaned.

"The amazing thing will be if my wife doesn't find out about this. She'll kill me."

"Why would she kill you? I'm the one who snuck out," Lucy pointed out as she took the braid out of her hair and re-plated it.

"Because I'm her husband. That's what husbands are for, to pick on when there's nothing else to take her anger out on." He pointed up to the deck. "I want you out of here now!"

Lucy went out without a word. Jim smiled at Doppler. "It was no big deal. She was just feeling sick and didn't want to be alone."

"No big deal! Jim..." He took a deep breath. "Let's just get to work."

They were two weeks at space before one of the clues Lucy found lead them to a space station about six hundred leagues from where they had found Treasure Planet. As they docked, Lucy explained, "We should be able to find some more information here. One of the men Captain Flint used to do business with owned a tavern here."

The Dopplers, Jim, and Morph followed Lucy to the exact building she claimed had once belonged to the man she spoke of. "It's still here," she happily exclaimed.

From inside the sounds of brawling and swearing filled the air. A short Headamon (an alien who is only a head with tentacles) was suddenly thrown out of the door, landing at the feet of the Legacy's crew. He sucurried away as a voice shouted, "And stay out!"

"And it's still a pirates' tavern, apparently," she added.

"We're not going in there, are we?" Dr. Doppler protested.

"Oh, come come, Delbert. We've been in worst places," his wife said.

"No, you've been in worse places. I always stay outside which I plan to do this time."

There was a loud bang from the ship. Everyone spun about as a shot from one of the solar cannons rang into the air. They could hear a faint, but familiar voice shout, "My bad!"

"Stupid robot!" The captain and doctor started back to the ship. As she grew further away, Amealia commanded, "Continue as planned Mr. Hawkins and report back to the ship."

Jim pushed open the door of the ancient, run-down tavern and said, "After you." Lucy nodded to him and entered the noisy, alcohol soaked room. Morph ducked into Jim's pocket as a brawl began between one man with a hook in his nose and another man with a horm on his face.

Lucy jumped out of the way as the second man dodged a punch from the first man. When they into smashed a table, Jim commented, "Nice. Can we get this over with?"

Lucy made her way carefully to the bar. Jim followed close behind. The young woman smiled sweetly at the creature standing on the other side of the metal counter. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you have any documentation on the p...p...previous owners of this e...establishment?" She was nervous and stuttered a little.

The barkeep rose all seven of his arms over his head as if to back hand Lucy. "Get out of here, you lit..."

Lucy winced slightly, anticipating a slap. "Mad Mullins sent us," she hurriedly told him.

He kept his arms raised up. "You're lying. Mad Mullins is dead!"

Before the thing made a move, the girl retrieved a mircochip from her pocket. It had a heart with a skull in the center engraved on the top of it. "Do you know this symbol?" The barkeep's arms dropped, as did his bottom jaw. "Who else but Mad Mullins would give me this. She's allowing me to live but I have to have those documents. If you don't tell me where they are, her men will burn this place to the ground."

The man glanced nervously around the room, then used two of his arms to wave the two spacers into a back room and up a set of stairs. "I've locked up all of the old stuff in here. I don't see why everyone seems to think it's so important."

"Did someone else come looking for these documents?" Jim worriedly asked.

The barkeep nodded as he unlocked the door. "An old...gentleman of fortune came by yesterday, but I threw him out."

"Rasom," Lucy whispered.

"That pirate Willy Kidd knew so much about?" Jim whispered back.

Lucy nodded. "Ransom used to go hunting for Treasure Planet with Silver, but broke away from him long ago in order to search on his own. I wondered how long it would take him to notice the evidence of the trading post. He probably wants the weapon."

Jim frowned, "You could have mentioned all that earlier, you know."

The door of the storeroom swung open and in the lightless room a large shape was escaping from the window while tucking a small chest into his coat. "Thief!" the barkeep shouted running to the window to see the criminal hobble across the roof, "There go your documents."

Drawing his pistol with one hand, Jim pulled on Lucy's arm. Before she knew what was happening he was leading her over the shingles after the culprit. She stepped carefully, fearful of loosing her balance. Jim on the other hand knew where to step and how to step, leaving little distance between himself and the mysterious form.

They followed him down into an alley. As she descended the roof, Lucy lost her footing and landed upon the thief. He reacted to her sudden presence by tossing her aside. Jim reached them in time to see Lucy land on the concrete.

Jim pointed his pistol at the large man. He took his eyes off the shadow to glance down at Lucy. "You okay?" She didn't move. He heard the the sharp intake of breath coming from his new hostage. Jim's attention was back on him and in the dark he felt his way a little closer. "Don't!" he warned when the shape shifted his weight. His heart was beating faster. Jim didn't dare remove his pistol from the man, but Lucy still hadn't stirred. "Morph!" The shape shifting blob zipped out of his pocket and gurgled. "Check on her."

The pink form inspected the form of the young woman, making sure to get close enough to feel her breath against his side. Zipping back over to hover in front of Jim, Morph closed his eyes, then made himself into a minature Lucy, and made a loud snoring noise. Jim sighed in relief.

With his guard down the man huddled in the dark corner took the oppotunity to jump at him and snatch away the pistol. Jim fought back, but the giant hands of the man held him still. "Jimbo? Is that you? You cut your hair!"

Jim glanced down at the pair of hands clasped around his shoulders. One was entirely made of metal. The pair of men moved into what little light there was and Jim couldn't help smiling at the sight of the scalawag of a cyborg. "Silver!"

Immediately, Morph zoomed up against the cheek of the pirate's rough face and nestled in his chin with a happy chatter. "Morphy, good to see ya! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I guess. Did you just take some documents from the tavern back there?"

"What?" Silver nervously coughed. "Just some old recipts, Jim Lad. Nothing that would interest a fine spacer like yerself."

"Right," Jim replied with a laugh, "You really never change, do you."

Silver chuckled. "No foolin' you. So, you're after Flint's trading post too, huh. Rough journey, I'm told. How'd you hear of it?"

Jim was still smiling. He started to tell the story, "My friend Luc..." It was then that he remembered that the girl was still laying on the ground unconcious. He went to her side and inspected her head for bumps.

Slowly, she came to, moaning, "Jim? My head hurts. Did you catch him?"

"No, he caught me," Jim replied as he leaned her on his wieght, "Don't try to stand up so fast, you'll get dizzy."

"Sorry 'bout knocking you down lass. I wouldn't of, had I known," Silver apologized.

Lucy's eyes had yet to reajust to the dim light. With a pout on her face she looked at Jim and muttered, "I'm hearing voices."

The lad couldn't help letting out a laugh. "No, you're not. Actually, I have a surprise for you. Luchia Balfour, this is John Silver."

Silver removed his hat and swept into a dramactic bow. "Miss, t'is an honor to meet such a bonney young lady. You know Luchia was always one of my favorite names."

The two dark brown eyes only stared at the pirate like he was some unknown monster from under the bed that she never thought was real. "Lucy?" Jim coaxed, "I can't believe you don't have anything to say." He turned to Silver and clarified, "She's never quiet and you're one of her favorite topics."

"I have myself a fan, then." Silver extended his cyborg hand to shake her human hand.

Her hand stayed at her side. In a whisper she said, "You attacked Billy Bones's home." Lucy rested her head on Jim's shoulder and added in a more cheerful tone, "I'm not making a very good first impression, am I."

"You better get her to a doctor, lad," Silver pointed out, "That blow to the head appears to have addled her brain."

"No, she's always like this," Jim informed.

Lucy protested, "What about the documents?"

Silver rubbed his chin. "I have myself an idea. I need a ship and you need these clues." He patted his the pocket of his jacket. "I purpose that we combine forces."

Jim was too busy trying to keep Lucy awake to argue. All he managed to say was, "This'll be fun to explain to the captain."


End file.
